


Part One- Almost, Maybe

by leeanndarling, lovelylarry (leeanndarling)



Series: Secret Love Song [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Catholic School, F/F, F/M, Female!Larry, Genderswap, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, fem!larry, female!Harry, female!louis, girl!larry, i don't know how to tag, johannah is homophobic in this, public homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeanndarling/pseuds/leeanndarling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeanndarling/pseuds/lovelylarry
Summary: Louis's not ready to come out.Harry respects that, but she's also beginning to get frustrated after three years of being together.(Genderswap)





	Part One- Almost, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this a lot longer than I'd like to admit honestly. I got the first few paragraphs done, and then I didn't even open the word document for about 6 months. I had a note on my phone with a full plot, and then it got deleted so I'm just going off what I remember. This was going to be one long one-shot, but I've decided to break it up into a few parts. I don't know how many parts it will be- but I know it'll be at least 3.  
> This chapter doesn't include any specific homophobia or homophobic slurs, but there probably will be some in later parts.

“H, someone could walk in at any moment,” Louis breathes, groaning softly as Harry’s lips press to her neck. “We’re at school!”

Harry giggles softly against Louis’s skin, hand dancing under the girl’s skirt. “Babe, we’re in the bathroom. In a stall. Nobody will notice there’s two of us in here.” She traces Louis’s folds over her panties.

“They’ll notice if you keep doing that.” Louis’s voice is high and a bit breathless as she speaks, hips jolting against Harry’s fingers. “We can’t do this, stop!”

Harry presses her fingers harder against Louis. “Lou, just relax-“

“No, stop!” Louis whines, pushing at Harry’s arm. “Not here!”

“Fine, whatever.” Harry pulls back and rolls her eyes, fixing her shirt. “Why’re you so scared, Louis?”

“I’m not scared,” the smaller girl lies. “Just don’t want people to hear me come.”

Of course it’s a lie, and Harry knows it. She walks out of the bathroom with a small sigh, leaving Louis by herself. Louis gathers her things and leaves the stall, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She’s a bit disheveled from Harry’s kisses, and she quickly redoes her ponytail.

Louis doesn’t like being like this. She wishes that her and Harry could kiss whenever they want. The town is too conservative, and Louis's family wouldn't support them. Her mum is strong in her faith, and she condemns anybody who even thinks about straying from the "right path." They saw a lesbian couple on TV and Johannah went on and on about how disgusting it was. Louis had to hide herself in her bedroom so her mum wouldn't see her cry.

Harry's a bit of a rebel, according to the town at least. Her dad left when she was young, and her mum is a lot more laid back than most mums in town. Harry's only officially out of the closet to Anne, and her mum supports her no matter what. Although Anne doesn't approve of Louis lying to her mum about the relationship, she understands. She treats Louis like a daughter, and Louis appreciates being able to cuddle and kiss Harry while they watch shitty RomComs.

Louis shakes her head and hurries back to class, chewing on her bottom lip. She feels like everybody is staring at her- like they know what happened in the bathroom. But in reality, nobody is even paying attention to her. She's the shy girl in the back of the class. She has a small circle of friends, but hardly anybody knows of her outside of them. Before Harry came along, Louis had never even had a crush on anybody- let alone a female. She had never kissed anybody. Harry moved into Louis's life their freshman year in high school and everything changed. Suddenly, Louis understood why she never had a crush on a boy. It didn't take long for Louis to fall for Harry. They were inseparable. The first time they kissed, Louis cried for three hours. She thought her mum would hate her, and that was the moment she decided to not tell anybody.

But now, the girls are ending their senior year in high school. They've officially been together for almost three years and Louis's still too terrified to come out. Harry respected the decision, but it still stressed her out. Only Anne knows about them, and the only reason she knows is because she came home early from work to find Louis and Harry shirtless and making out in Harry's bed. It was an awkward conversation, and now there's no closed doors when Anne is home. It was an embarrassing moment for everyone.

Louis doesn't see Harry for the rest of the day. They usually meet up between classes, but she knows Harry is avoiding her. It always happened like this. Louis would be worried someone would find out, so Harry would be overdramatic and completely avoid Louis. (She would apologize later and usually eat Louis out until she cried). As soon as the final bell rings, Louis grabs her bag and rushes outside to try to find Harry's car. She finally spots the small car at the end of the parking lot. Harry's leaning against it, her white shirt unbuttoned to show her tank top under it. The spots around Harry's car were empty. Students typically didn't park that far out, and Louis was grateful for that. She hurries over to her girlfriend, chewing on her bottom lip. "Hi," she breathes.

Harry looks up from her phone, humming softly. "Hi," she says softly. "You want a ride home?"

"I wanna go home with you," Louis murmurs, wrapping her arms around Harry's waist. She was the perfect height to rest her head on Harry's chest, directly between her boobs. She nuzzled her face there- something she typically didn't do in public.

Harry has to admit she's a bit shocked, but she wraps her arms around Louis's waist. "Okay, baby girl," she murmurs. "Mum won't be home till later, so we've got plenty of time alone."

"Good," Louis breathes, nipping at the sensitive skin on Harry's chest. "Wanna make up for earlier. Wanna make you feel good."

"Fuck," Harry whispers, licking her lips as she stands up straighter. "Get in the car." She unlocks the doors and climbs in the driver’s seat, starting the car as Louis gets in the passenger seat. As soon as the girls are settled, Harry reaches over and pushes her hand under Louis's skirt.

"Oh," Louis gasps, spreading her legs a bit. She didn't stop Harry this time, even though they were driving through the parking lot full of students. She's secretly turned on by the thought of being caught, but she's also terrified by it. She was scared of her mum finding out.

"Get your panties off, princess," Harry murmurs, moving her hand away as Louis struggles to get her underwear off. She shoves them in her bag, spreading her legs back open. Harry smirks slightly, pushing her hand back under Louis's skirt. "Good girl."

Louis moans quietly as soon as she feels Harry's fingers against her clit. They've only got about a five minute drive, and Harry's determined to make Louis come before they get home. She immediately starts rubbing Louis's clit quickly, keeping her eyes on the road. Louis leans her seat back a bit, whining high in her throat. She turns her body so her hips are closer to Harry. Harry uses the opportunity to slip a finger inside of Louis. Louis feels dirty- she's in her school uniform, plaid skirt and white button up. Her shirt has a gold cross on the right breast pocket, along with the words 'St Augustine’s Catholic School' printed around it. Harry's already got her shirt off, only her tight tank top and bra showing up top.

"I want you to come before we get home, understand?" Harry murmurs, adding another finger as she moves them quickly. "I know you can, baby girl. If you're good, I'll let you ride me, yeah? I know how much you like that," she smirks. And it's true- Louis loves when Harry breaks out the strap-on for them to use, and she loves being on top. The strap-on is double sided, so the faster Louis rides Harry, the faster the toy moves inside both of them. She absolutely adored it.

Louis nods, rolling her hips down against Harry's fingers. She licks her own fingers and begins rubbing her clit, moaning loudly inside the small car. She knows she's able to come quickly, especially when she knows it'll either be come now or don't come at all.

As soon as Harry pulls into her driveway, Louis comes with a loud whine, hips jerking up against their hands. Harry pulls her fingers out of Louis and holds them to the girl's mouth, smirking as Louis licks them clean. The two girls quickly get out of the car and run inside, giggling quietly.

They're both naked by the time Harry's door shuts, and it doesn't take long for Louis to be on top of Harry, the fake cock deep inside her. She's moaning loudly, moving her hips quickly. She's got her hands resting on Harry's chest as she bounces. They don't hear the car in the driveway or the front door shut.

"Yes, Harry, fuck me!" Louis whimpers, thighs trembling around Harry's. "I'm gonna come, shit! Just like that. Don't stop!"

Harry grabs Louis's hips a bit roughly, holding them tight as she starts to fuck up into Louis. "Come for me, baby girl. Gonna come, too."

Louis practically screams as Harry begins hitting her spot repeatedly, coming almost immediately. "Harry!" She cries, body slumping forward. She whimpers when Harry doesn't stop.

Harry comes a few thrusts later, groaning loudly. The toy gets tossed to the side as the girls curl up in the bed. "We need to shower," Harry giggles softly. "Especially you since you’ve come twice."

"Yeah, and you need to come a second time," Louis smirks, standing up and dragging Harry to the bathroom.

As soon as they're in the shower, Louis's on her knees with her tongue against Harry's clit. Harry's moaning high in her throat. Neither of them are being quiet in the slightest. Louis pushes two of her fingers into Harry and fucks her quickly, tongue flicking over her clit. When Harry comes, her moan is loud, echoing in the bathroom. They quickly wash off and step out, walking back into Harry's room to get dressed. Louis pulls on some yoga shorts and one of Harry's t shirts, loving the way the baggy shirt feels on her. Harry dresses in the same and they walk downstairs together.

Gemma is sitting on the couch sipping her tea. Her body is a bit tense and awkward as the girls walk into the room. Louis's stomach drops. She doesn't know how long Gemma's been here- but the look on her face implies she's been here a while. Louis knows they were loud.

"Gemma," Harry gasps, eyes widening a bit. "What're you doing here? We weren't expecting you."

Gemma smiles a bit. "Thought I would surprise you," she murmurs. "But we're both surprised if I'm honest."

Louis covers her mouth and runs upstairs, locking herself in Harry's room. Harry just sighs quietly, sitting down next to Gemma on the couch. "So I'm guessing you've been here for a while," she murmurs.

"Yeah," Gemma scrunches her nose up. "Got here about half an hour ago and went up to your room to say hi. Heard stuff I never wanted to hear in my life, so I came back down here. Then I heard the shower start so I thought I was safe. I was wrong," she chuckles.

"Sorry," Harry blushes brightly, looking down at her lap. "So, uh. I guess it's obvious now, but I'm into girls. Into Louis, specifically. Only mum knows."

"I kinda figured," Gemma smiles softly. "I'm glad you found someone, H. You and Louis have always been close."

Harry looks up at Gemma, eyes a bit watery. She had forgotten how emotional it was to come out. "So you're not mad at me for being gay? You're not grossed out?"

"What? No," Gemma murmurs, pulling Harry close. "I'm grossed out from hearing my little sister have sex with her girlfriend, but that's it. I still love you, Haz. Don't you worry about that."

"Thank you," Harry breathes, resting her head on Gemma's shoulder. "But please don't say anything to anybody. Like I said, mum knows, but that's it. We're not out yet," she murmurs. "Louis isn't ready to come out. Her mum would probably disown her honestly."

"That's awful," Gemma says softly. "How long have you two been official?"

"Almost three years," Harry breathes, closing her eyes.

"Three years?" Gemma gasps. "And you're still not out? Harry-"

"Please," Harry cuts her off. "Louis and I have argued about this multiple times. It's frustrating, but I love her and I'm not going to force her to do something she's not ready for."

Louis eventually comes back downstairs about half an hour later, eyes red and a bit puffy. She immediately sits beside Harry and curls into her side. Harry kisses her head gently.

"Hi, Gemma," Louis says softly. "Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize," Gemma murmurs, smiling softly at Louis. "Good to see you."

Anne comes home an hour and a half later, finding the three girls on the couch. Louis's asleep in Harry's lap, their chests pressed together and Louis's face buried in Harry's neck. Harry's half asleep, hand running up and down Louis's back. Gemma's the only one awake and watching TV, and she greets her mum when she walks in. Anne's is definitely shocked to say the least. She wasn't expecting Gemma to be visiting, and the fact that Louis and Harry are so close is baffling.

"She found out the same way you did," Harry mumbles sleepily, opening her eyes to look at Anne. "I'm gonna start putting a sign on the front door to leave if we're busy."

"I don't think so, love," Anne chuckles quietly, shaking her head as she kicks her shoes off. "I ordered pizza before I left work. It should be here any minute."

The family settles around the dinner table shortly after Anne gets home, Louis joining them after calling her mum to see if it was okay. Everything is relaxed. Louis and Harry flirt and giggle, giving each other small kisses every so often. And it feels nice.

Almost nice enough to make Louis consider coming out.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. Criticism welcome. Tell me if I should continue.


End file.
